Secrets
by dionnemcf
Summary: Catherine Turner has recently joined Waterloo Road. After a drunken party leads to fights and arguments. Catherine becomes the victim of bullying in school and on the internet. The problem is she's too scared to say anything. Can Rachel save her before it's too late?
1. New Girl, New School

Catherine Turner had just moved to Scotland with her family she lived in Ireland before but had to move because her mum had got a better job opportunity which was working as a lawyer and it was an opportunity. Catherine was fine with moving but it was just change that she was scared of and having to move to a new school.

" It looks like a good school," Catherine told her mum

" Yes dear it's the school you're starting at tomorrow," Catherine's mum replied

" It's gonna be great," Catherine thought

It was 7:30am Catherine slowly began to get dressed then went down for breakfast she didn't feel like eating anything as she had butterflies in her stomach due to the nerves of starting at a new school. At 8am Catherine walked out of the house and made her way to her new school.

" Excuse me? Can you tell me were i'll find the head teacher's office?" Catherine asked

" I'll take you there," Mrs Diamond replied

" Thank you miss," Catherine replied

" No problem, First day today?" Mrs Diamond asked

" Yeah it's my first day today, quite nervous actually," Catherine told her

" You'll be fine honest. Any problems you can talk to me or Miss Mason," Mrs Diamond replied

" Thank you Miss," Catherine replied

Catherine knocked on Rachel's office door..

" Come in.." Rachel shouted

" Good Morning Miss, I'm Catherine Turner it's my first day here today. I was told to come and see you first thing," Catherine explained

" Yes your the new girl. Year 12? Come in and take a seat. I just need to get your timetable sorted. Welcome to Waterloo Road," Rachel told her

" Yes I'm in Year 12," Catherine told her

" Yes we have your timetable sorted. I'm sure you'll be fine here honestly. If you ever have any problems or anything you can come and speak to me about absolutely anything." Rachel told her

" Thank you miss. Mrs Diamond I think it is? She told me the same as what you have," Catherine explained

" Yes Mrs Diamond is our Science Teacher. You can speak to either of us if you have anything you want to talk about," Rachel told her

" Thanks again miss," Catherine said with a smile

" No problem. Here's your timetable you have Science first with Mrs Diamond," Rachel explained

Now let me take you to Mrs Diamond's Science Classroom. It's just downstairs and then you go left. Catherine loved Science it was her favourite subject at her old school. Her teacher had told her she would get an A+ in Science if she tried and put all the effort in. The bell had rang for break so Catherine had gone off to try and meet some of the other pupils.


	2. French

As Catherine walked into the school playground at break time she didn't know who to talk to. Everyone stared at her because she was the new girl she didn't want to see any of them again she just wanted to become invisible so she didn't have to face any of them. The 15 minutes for break seemed like forever but Catherine had French with Miss Haydock next and had Danielle Harker in her class.

" Hey New Girl, Fancy coming to a party tonight?" Michaela asked

" Yeah sure.." Catherine said looking very peculiar

" It's at Bolton's house 7pm tonight till late. Bring alcohol yeah?" Danielle told her

" Okay I'll try and get some." Catherine explained

" Good you better or else," Danielle explained

" Right class come in and sit down," Miss Haydock told them

" You must be Catherine Turner?" Miss Haydock asked

" Yes Miss..." Catherine told her

" You sit over there with Sambuca," Miss Haydock told her

" Okay miss," Catherine had replied

" You done French before?" Miss Haydock asked

" Yes did it in my old school? Done an exam and got a B miss.." Catherine told her

" Good glad someone is smart in this class," Miss Haydock replied with a smile

" Teacher's pet!" Danielle shouted

" Right settle down class!" Miss Haydock explained

" She's well smart, too smart for my liking. This party tonight she's definitely going to be sorry," Danielle whispered to the boys

Catherine got her bag and left the classroom and went to her next class which was English with Mr Budgen. Somehow she was looking forward to tonight's party.


	3. The Party

Dressed in a short black dress with black high heels Catherine left to go to Danielle's party. It was in Danielle's house as her parents were away for the night at a fancy hotel somewhere. There was loads of people there from Waterloo Road and the amount of alcohol that was there was unbelievable.

" So Catherine.. You brought me any alcohol then?" Danielle asked

" No I couldn't get any.. Sorry," Catherine replied

" Don't you worry you will be sorry," Danielle said and walked away

Catherine went to get a drink unaware that Danielle had put more vodka in her cup. Catherine felt weird she could hardly walk and went over to Bolton and kissed him even though he was going out with Danielle at the time. Danielle was furious with what happened and began to hit Catherine.

" You stupid cow! He's my boyfriend hands off!" Danielle shouted angrily

" I.. I... I didn't know!" Catherine shouted back scared of what was going to happen

" Get out now! GO ON MOVE!" Danielle screamed

" I will get you.. bitch!" Danielle shouted

Catherine was shaken up what had she done? Everyone was going to find out. She made her way home and went straight up to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep knowing she'd have to face everyone at school tomorrow..


	4. Make it stop

Catherine felt terrible that next morning her head was banging but she knew she still had to go to school. She got up slowly and logged on to her Facebook account she noticed there was photos of her and Bolton kissing and her drunk at the party.

" Oh no.. What do I do? I can't take those photos down. Everyone's going to hate me and say things to me today. I can't face them.." Catherine thought

Catherine slowly walked into school. Everyone stared at her and whispered as she walked past. She even got called names like slag, slut, whore. Catherine was scared it was just one stupid mistake she made.

Catherine had Mr Budgen first for English. He was moany he didn't really care about what we did. The worst thing was that Danielle was in Mr Budgen's class too so Catherine had to face Danielle whether she liked it or not. Everyone stared and called her names. Catherine just wanted to run out of school but she knew she couldn't as she didn't want anyone to know what had happened.

Catherine's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She got it out her pocket and opened her messages it was from an unknown number..

" Should have watched your back last night.. Stupid slag! Seen the photos of you and Bolton on Facebook. We all hate you why are you even here? Go and die stupid cow!"

Catherine didn't know what to say or do. She kept the message and put her phone away. The bell rang and she left the classroom..

Everywhere she turned all she could hear was those horrible comments people were making. She really wanted to cry but she thought if she cried she would be weak. She walked to her locker and found a note from someone which had no name on it..

" GO AND DIE YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DONT BELONG HERE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK OR ELSE!" The note read

Catherine ran out of school and went into the toilets and locked herself in she was a mess. She couldn't handle it all there was one thing she had to do..


	5. Want To Escape

Catherine had kept tablets in her bag as she had a bad headache from the hangover. She went into her bag and took the tablets out. She had a 16 pack of paracetomol and also some ibroprofen. She opened the cap and poured them all into her hands along with the ibroprofen and swallowed them all. In total she had about 32 tablets. She began to feel weird and she crippled over in pain as she cluched at her stomach she fell and everything went black.

Catherine's POV: I just wanted this all to stop and for this to go away. They have defeated me and I'm tired of this. I don't belong here anymore and they made that clear. The person texting and phoning me won't stop and I can't stop them. I just want to escape.

" Catherine Turner?" Mrs Diamond called

" She's not here miss," Sambuca replied

" Filthy slag she is," Danielle shouted

" Excuse me Danielle? Enough of that language please," Mrs Diamond said

" She is though Miss.." Danielle said

Right I'll be back in a second I just need to see Miss Mason.

" Rachel.. Hi.. Catherine Turner hasn't turned up for my class. But she's had some comments from pupils in my class." Mrs Diamond explained

" Thanks for letting me know Sian, I'll have a look for her now," Rachel explained

Rachel had searched everywhere until she decided to try the toilets.


	6. Found

" Catherine can you hear me?" Rachel asked beginning to panic

" Come on Catherine," Rachel said

Rachel got her phone and dialled 999

" Ambulance please, It's Waterloo Road School. Girl been found unconscious in the school toilets. Please get here quickly," Rachel explained

Rachel began to look through Catherine's bag. She found the paracetomol and ibroprofen boxes. She began to panic as she realised that Catherine was trying to overdose. But she was confused on why she did this.

The ambulance arrived and Rachel explained she had found the boxes in her bag and how Catherine had taken the 32 tablets. They took her to the Holby Emergency Department and took her into resus.

" This is Catherine Turner, Year 12 at Waterloo Road. She is 15 years old and was found unconscious in the school toilets with having a suspected overdose. Her GCS is 14, blood pressure is 160/80, heart rate is 150," the paramedic had explained

" Okay thank you. I'm Dr Zoe Hanna and I will be looking after you today. Can you hear me Catherine?" Zoe had asked

" Let's give her fluids through an IV, Let's pump her stomach," Zoe explained

" How is she doing?" Rachel asked

" I think she is going to pull through, you found her at the right time. If she had taken anymore of those tablets she wouldn't have made it. You did the right thing Rachel," Zoe explained

" Thank you Dr Hanna. Can I go and see her now?" Rachel asked

" Yes sure. She should regain consciousness in a few hours. But you can sit with her until she wakes up. I'll be back in a bit to check her obs," Zoe explained

" Thanks Doctor," Rachel replied

Rachel sat with Catherine until she fully regained consciousness. As soon as Catherine had fullen woken up she began to cry.

" Hey it's okay, you're in the hospital and I'm here," Rachel explained giving Catherine a hug

" Hospital?" Catherine asked

" Yes you had an overdose on some tablets, I found you in the toilets," Rachel told her

" I'm so sorry miss.." Catherine explained now crying

" Do you think you can tell me why you took those tablets Catherine?" Rachel asked

" No I don't think I can.." Catherine explained


	7. Tell Me

" Come on Catherine, You can talk to me about anything remember," Rachel told her

" I know miss. But I can't tell you.. They will kill me. I wish I could confide in you but I can't. I'm sorry." Catherine explained

" Who will kill you? What do you mean?" Rachel asked

" Hello, Sorry is it okay to come in? I just need to check you over to see how you are," Zoe asked

" Yes sure come in," Rachel told her

" Hello Catherine, Feeling any better?" Zoe asked

" I feel a little better I guess.." Zoe replied looking upset

" Rachel, Can I have a quick word outside?" Zoe asked

" Yeah sure. I'll just be a second sweetheart," Rachel told Catherine

" I'm going to keep her in for 24 hours just to see how she is doing. She's out of the worst of it but I am advising plenty of rest. I've tried to contact her parents but I can't get into contact with them. Have you found out what's happened and why she tried to overdose?" Zoe asked

" Okay that's good. I'm trying to get her to talk but she's not telling me yet but I know I can find out in the end. I have a feeling it might be bullying." Rachel explained

" Well if you can't find out. I can try talking to her if you like?" Zoe suggested

" You know what that might be a not bad idea," Rachel told Zoe

" I'll be back in a second," Zoe explained with a smile

Rachel went back to see Catherine and explained that Zoe would come and speak to her in a few minutes.

" Catherine, I'm Zoe I've been looking after you. Listen to me sweetheart what's been going on?" Zoe asked

" LIke I told Rachel I can't tell you," Catherine snapped

" Okay Catherine, Listen to me whatever has happened you can talk to us. Everything you tell us is kept confidential," Zoe explained

" No they'll kill me if I tell you," Catherine explained

" Nobody will kill you sweetheart and Rachel will make sure of it," Zoe explained

" Really?! You don't know that though?" Catherine explained

" We do Catherine. Who would you rather talk to?" Zoe asked

" I'll talk to Miss Mason about it," Catherine explained

" Okay that's fine, If you need me just give me a shout yeah?" Zoe told them and went off back to her office.


	8. Secret Exposed

Rachel sat waiting on Catherine to tell her but it was like she was scared to tell her. Rachel took her hand and waited until she felt ready to tell her.

" Take your time sweetheart. I can help you whatever the problem is," Rachel explained

" Okay.. The truth is.. The truth is... I'm.. I'm being bullied." Catherine said

" Okay, What happened Catherine?" Rachel asked

" I was at a party most of the Waterloo Road pupils were there and I was drunk even though I didn't intend on getting drunk. Someone had put more vodka in my drink and I was totally wasted and I may have kissed Bolton. But Danielle Harker was furious and we got into a fight and... and... people took photos and posted horrible things on Facebook about me. Then the next day I was in English and I received texts from someone on an unknown number calling me names and telling me to die. I just wanted this to stop. I just couldn't take anymore of this. I thought if I took those tablets I could end my life be free from this pain," Catherine explained crying

" Listen to me sweetheart, everything will be okay. I'm going to sort this out and we may need to get the police involved on this one. Can you show me the texts please Catherine?" Rachel asked

" They are there," Carly explained

Rachel was shocked how could someone be so horrible. The girl only made one mistake that was all. Rachel knew she had to get this sorted out fast.

" I'm so sorry you've had to be put through this. I'm going to get the person who did this and punish them." Rachel explained with a smile

" Miss have I done the right thing?" Catherine asked

" Yes you have. You don't need to be afraid this will be sorted out I promise and this won't happen again," Rachel explained

" Thanks Miss Mason," Catherine said

" No problem. We'll sort this tomorrow when you get back to school. Now get some rest you must be very tired. I'm going to get some coffee do you want anything?" Rachel asked

" No it's fine Miss Mason," Catherine said

" Okay, I'll be back soon." Rachel said and left the room.


	9. Consequences

The next morning Catherine was discharged from hospital. She thanked Zoe and then left the hospital. Rachel took Catherine back to school were they talked about the situation and brought Danielle up to talk about what she did.

" The way forward is that we are going to get the police involved with this situation. Bullying will not be tolerated in this school and we're going to get this sorted out. I will be here for you every step of the way." Rachel explained

" Thanks Miss. But I'm really scared." Catherine told Rachel

" It's okay. You don't need to be scared of anything you've done nothing wrong you are the victim here. I have spoken to the police about what has happened and I knew you wouldn't be feeling up to talking to the police so I wrote down what you told me and I spoke to them for you. The police have charged Danielle with misuse of communications and also because it is bullying she has been suspended and won't be coming back to this school." Rachel explained

" So will I have to speak to the police or not? I don't mind talking to them about it. Will this all really be over miss?" Catherine asked

" The police would like a word with you and they will be in school in about 10 minutes. This will die down and shall be over soon." Rachel explained

The police turn up at Rachel's office wanting to speak with Catherine. Rachel sat beside Catherine for moral support and held her hand while she spoke to the police about the bullying.

" Catherine Turner? Hello I'm DCI Reid. I know about what happened and I'm sorry you've been a victim of this. Miss Mason has already told me what has happened so you don't need to explain it again. We have it all written down if you'd like to read it and confirm that this is correct?" The policewoman explained

Catherine read the notes and confirmed that they were all correct.

" Yes they are correct. So what happens now?" Catherine asked

" Well Danielle will be charged with misuse of communications. The stuff on Facebook has been taken down and the accounts of the people involved have been deactivated." The policewoman explained

" So is this over for good?" Catherine asked

" Most likely. I know this will be hard but I'm sure that Miss Mason here can help you get things back on track." DCI Reid said

" Yes Catherine I can help you, If you have any problems or need someone to talk to I'm always here and my office door is always open for whenever you need to talk." Rachel explained

" Thank you miss," Catherine replied

The policewoman left and Rachel wanted to suggest something to Catherine.

" Listen Catherine, I've been thinking and because of what you've been through the past few weeks and it hasn't been easy how about you come and see me once a week and we can talk. We can talk about anything that's bothering you. I can help and just listen." Rachel explained

" That's actually a good idea," Catherine replied

" Good. Come and see me tomorrow and we can chat," Rachel said

" Okay, Thanks miss," Catherine said

" Great." Rachel replied with a smile

A month later Catherine was progressing very well at school. She made lots of new friends and started to settle in very well. She still speaks with Rachel once a week about things but that has really helped her with her confidence after what happened. She seemed to be happy at Waterloo Road and in the end everything was okay.


End file.
